All For You
by Bloodlust Rose
Summary: Jake and Madison have been best friends since 7th grade until Maddie went to Law School.So what happens when she returns to her small town in Louisiana? And she brings a few secrets of her own, while Jake is harboring his.


Chapter One:

"Shut it Jake!" She yelled hastily. She had a short temper and she knew that, but this time she had a reason to be angry. Jake glanced to her and gave a heavy sigh,

"Maddie..." she was taken aback for a moment, she expected him to refute back, but this was an unexpected. Jake once more bore his gentle brown eyes into her caramel-colored eyes. She felt her knees almost buckle, but they always did that when he gazed at her so intensely.

"I don't want to hear it."

He gave another sigh, "I know. It was wrong, and I'm sorry Madison." She felt her heart drop and blinked back stubborn tears. As she started to retract, he gripped her wrist, her mind ordering "Go.", but her feet wouldn't make a move. She felt her body pressed against his, falling into his chest as his arms took all of her so gently.

"I'm sorry." His whisper soft and hot against her ear, her skin lit on fire and she pushed him away.

"Stop it, Jake," she demanded, barely speaking the words. "I forgive you, but just don't touch me right now, I'm not your girlfriend and I don't appreciate you touching me in such a manner." She finished as she stormed off heading to her class.

She was so stupid, and it always ended like this. The conclusion ended the same every time, and she always forgave Jake. Always. They had been friends since their seventh grade year and on. Jake was her best guy friend, and they always disagreed, but this time it was more than a disagreement, her heart was on the line. She heaved a sigh and buried her head in her arms as she sat down. She was in love with him. In love with her best friend. Great, just fucking great.

As Madison stepped out onto the quiet sidewalk, she turned taking a look back at the airport. It was so quiet, but that was normal for Langton, Louisiana. It had been such a long time since she had been here, in fact it had been six years since Madison last seen the small town. As she placed her luggage inside of the rental car, she eased her lips into a smile. It hadn't changed since she last left, which was the end of her Senior year in College. She was dressed comfortably in black Donna Karen slacks and a simple white tee. Her Ralph Lauren heels fit neatly on her feet as she slid into the driver's seat. Her black sunglasses camouflaged her caramel eyes and her shoulder-length dark brown hair was pulled back away from her eyes.

Madison switched the key and heard the car rumble as it started and she proceeded to leave the airport. As she drove into town, the same stores were still mounted in their place. She smiled as she saw Harold's Handy Store, which her father owned, but now belonged to her brother. Madison had worked there most of her high-school life.

She passed by Mary's Hats and Lou Ann's, her favorite restaurant. As she headed to her old house she passed the schools and College she attended, but something else shook her attention. As she slowed, she smiled in simple awe.

_So he did it, _She thought. She pulled the steering wheel to the right and wiggled the car into one of the parking spaces. As she shut off the engine, she dawdled with her fingers and glanced at herself in the review mirror. She looked fine, she sighed and threw open the door as she marched inside.

"Katie, Mr. Blanchard should bring his terrier in this afternoon at four." He spoke into the intercom and then released the button. His eyes scanning the reports searching for incorrect times and procedures when Katie interrupted his thoughts.

"Jake, there's someone here to see you, but she doesn't have an appointment...Ma'am you can't..." Katie trailed off.

His door opened and his eyes had the pleasure to see her glasses pushed on top of her head and a smirk plastered to her face. There she was. Madison Mouton, her dark hair was pulled up out of her face, her body changed some since he last saw her. She had definite curves in those days, now she was more straight, but her curves still boldly evident. She wore a simple white shirt that emphasized her sharp curves and full breasts. She was beautiful even without make-up, which he could tell she skipped for today.

"Well if it isn't Vet Jake?" Maddie said with cocky present in her voice.

Jake sat back in his chair and grinned. "And look what the cat dragged in, a lawyer," he said faking disgust. " And what can I do for you today?" He replied playfully, and she smiled. One of those sweet dangerous Maddie smiles that took over her entire face, it had been years since he'd seen one of those. She placed herself in the chair in front of his desk and added,

"Sorry, we lawyers are extremely stubborn or haven't you heard besides you're not my type of Doctor. Well, how have you been, LeBleu?"

"Fine, and yourself Mouton?" He asked his grin inching onto his face. She smiled and rested her shoulders on the back of the chair and crossed her legs gracefully. He had grown up so much and became someone worthy just like he said he would.

"Oh, I've been fine. Things are good." That was an understatement, things were not good, but she portrayed them as if they were. Her voice elegant as she spoke, so casual. As if they just saw each other yesterday instead of six years. His shoulders were more broad now that once curly hair had straightened some, his dark brown eyes were still sharp and so intense. Madison looked away from him peering her vision through the window, his gaze was just so intense...and sexy. It had always been that way though ever since they met.

"Well, I'm glad to hear. So why are you back in town?" Jake asked pinning his eyes to her once more.

Madison sighed softly. "Well, you know as well as I do that my father died years ago and well my mother just passed leaving me the house here," she led her gaze to the window once more among other things, but she wouldn't go there now. She couldn't tell him. "And I'm going to fix what needs to be and I'm here on business as well." Jake nodded and slid his strong hands behind his head, the muscles in his arms contracted, and she remembered the feel and touch of his arms tangled around her body. Madison shook her head some and Jake smiled,

"Well, if you ever decide to sell, let me know, I'll be the first in line. I always loved your house," he remarked, even though the business part of her stay here intrigued him, he didn't ask.

Madison laughed. "Yeah, just as much as my mother. You knew how she didn't want to leave." He nodded. He missed her laughter so much, the gentle sound and happiness that radiated from it gave Jake simple pleasure, but everything about her had that affect on him. He grew up with this person during the most important years of his life. He smiled.

"Yeah, I know. She nearly fought Rob when he tried to take her back to you," with that he gave a laugh, a nice deep laughter she hadn't heard in ages, a laugh designed for a man. "But I'm serious, I want to be the first to know if you're selling that place. I just love that house. It's ideal for a family." Jake finished.

Madison nodded, "By the way how is your family?" Jake leaned his head back, tilting it at a forty-five degree angle, as his gaze slipped to the ceiling.

"They are good, Tracy just had her first son, Adam," Madison's eyes lit up with joy and her grin grew more. Jake continued, "Yeah, and her first born Katilyn just turned four in June. She's gotten so big now."

Madison loved kids, Jake's sister Tracy was only two years older than she, and she was like a sister to Madison. She loved kids, loved picking them up and cuddling them in her arms. She gave a sigh. Madison didn't have any children, in fact Madison wasn't married. She wouldn't be married for a while with what was happening now."That's so great, I'm going to have to stop by and see her." She told him. It's not like she didn't date, just none of who were ready to settle down and have a family with. Also, someone she was in love with would help, which at this moment, was difficult to find.

"Yeah, what about you? Start on the family yet?" Jake asked looking to her.

Madison shook her head lightly. "No, not yet." She uncrossed her legs as their eyes interlocked.

Jake seeped his vision into hers, gripping onto her skin with such intensity she felt it as if it was a physical touch. "You seem to be slow on it, huh?"

Madison smirked. "And? Just haven't found my Mr. Right," she replied defensively. She wanted to evade the topic of her love life, especially with him. She changed the subject quickly. "What about you, Mr. Big Shot?" Madison sarcastically said, her own vision pouring into him. He shook his head as well, and she was surprised. He grew up so well and so handsome. He was always handsome, but that wasn't his best quality far from it. He was good, so why wouldn't any woman marry him?

Jake shrugged. "Just haven't met the right woman yet and I'm still waiting on her." His eyes fished for hers again and when he found them, she was trapped. She fell into his steady gaze, and for a moment, she thought he meant I've been waiting for you Maddie.

She was the one who severed the contact and looked to the window for help again. She wouldn't allow herself to do this, she had fallen in love with him years ago, and had fallen out of love with Jake as well. Then she loved him for whom he was, but now they were merely friends and she didn't know him as well as she did then. Now, they were just about strangers, he had changed some since she last saw him. He was wiser, and calmer, she noticed that when he smiled, it was something that was soft and short, not natural and loving like it once was. She nodded, and told herself the only explanation to why her heart was pounding so fast was because she was enthused to see him, it had been so long. That was the only reasonable explanation.

Jake stood up as Madison did and he smiled at her. So, he hadn't changed that much. His lips curved into the lazy smile Madison had grown fond of in their younger years, his dark brown hair was still thick like she remembered it, his brown eyes still had that sparkle when she gazed into them.

"Well, how long are you going to be in town? Brought anyone with you?" Jake asked shoving his hands in his pockets, knowing good well what he was getting himself into.

"A while, and why?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"Does it still annoy you that I do that?" He asked looking to her.

"Ask questions or just the stupid ones?" Madison replied gazing directly into him, anger was creeping to the surface of her emotions.

"Hm? I don't know, or maybe I get the satisfaction of still getting to you." Jake replied cooly. She looked into him, he saw the fury rising in her eyes, but she didn't take to her temper just yet like she used to when she was younger, as she answered nonchalantly,

"I think you're hallucinating." Jake arched an eyebrow at her as he leaned against the wall.

"Is that so, Maddie?"

"Yes, it is." She said and then headed for the door, her anger was beginning to turn to fury as he said,

"I believe you're wrong, my dear. You certainly have become boring, sweetheart." When she whipped her head around to meet his eyes, he knew then that her temper came out to play as he saw the fury he brought to her, and smiled silently inside.

"How dare you?" Her voice releasing some of her annoyance as she continued, "Who the hell do you think you are? Honestly Jake you're completely childish thinking that you can get to me."

"Oh, I don't think, I know sweetheart." Jake said calmly, she detected a hint of teasing in his voice, knowing he was only taunting her and she told herself not to let him do it. Only her temper didn't allow it and she threw her hands up in frustrated anger.

"You're completely hopeless! I can't stand being in a room with you for more than two minutes can I?" She asked, more like yelled and Jake grinned pulling her close to him. She struggled against his body, pushing her hands against his chest and trying to get away not working to her advantage though. "Let go of me!" Maddie demanded harshly as he held onto her firmly. He pulled her closer to him so he could smell her scent, her perfume was flowery, spicy, and elegant just as he remembered. She was still struggling against his strength, he was aching to feel her more, he drew her closer to his body wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her even closer until she surrendered and tangled her arms around his neck.

"Let go of me, Jake." Madison demanded in a cold whisper, he wouldn't. He tightened his grip on her, it had been far too long since he held her. He could smell her flowery shampoo, the warmth of her breath on his neck as she repeated, "Let go of me." Still he wouldn't let her go just yet, not until he got what he wanted at least for now.

"Come to my house, Maddie." Jake asked softly. She shook her head and protested,

"No."

"Come on, just for dinner." He said with more determination now, she shook her head and repeated,

"No." He smirked at her.

"If you want me to let you go, you don't have a choice." He informed her.

"Well, go ahead, you'll have a hard time explaining this to your secretary." Madison said matter of factly, and she looked to him.

"We'll stay like this then. It's your choice." Jake said stubbornly, she let out a sigh.

"You're stubborn! Now let go of me this instance!" She demanded and he remained firm in his grip.

"I'm stubborn? It's just dinner Maddie." Jake replied relaxed. She sighed and retorted,

"Fine, now let go of me Jake LeBleu." He did as she said and she stalked out of the office as he said,

"Seven, sweetheart." Jake let a chuckle escape from him.

After she left, Jake walked into his bathroom and turned the cold water on. He would need it after that encounter with her. She still could make him want her because of her temper, the way she would get angry had always been his biggest turn on about her. She still had the ability to make his blood boil with lust, with desire. He was still in love with her? He couldn't believe it, he was still in love with her. His love for her hadn't died over the years, how could it? He had been with plenty of other women, but he never wanted to be with one woman so much that it hurt.

He had always wanted her, not just wanted to make love to her at times, but to be able to be the one who could love her. Jake thought he could resist her, the way her hair smelt, the way she dressed, the touch of her skin against his. He thought he could stop loving her, but he knew now that was impossible. He never stopped loving her to begin with. He tricked himself years ago thinking he was over her, but he wasn't. How did she feel about him? Had she ever thought about making love to him like he did of her? Had she ever thought about being more than friends? So many questions burned at him, like why? Why did she have to leave? She could have been a lawyer here, so why go all the way up north?

Jake thought it could have been he, that's why she left. He thought he was the reason she left, that he drove her away, but ever since she left he couldn't keep her out of his head. He tried to avoid anything that dealt with her. Never spoke of her when someone asked, just cut her out completely. A newspaper article here, an interview there, for someone trying to avoid her so much he thought about her so often. This making him think back to his younger years, then he had been a teenager, wanted what most sixteen-year-old boys wanted then, blonde hair, breasts too big for their shirts, and ready for the taking. He never did do that much with any of the girls, he was handsome with thick brown hair and sharp brown eyes, a nice built and everything girls wanted. The only problem was her. The complete opposite of his usual type. Madison was a brunette, with sharp curves and full breasts, she was sharp and quick witted. With a temper everyone knew about, perfect lips, and every guy wanted. She was mysterious and alluring as a teenager, and now she wasn't very different. She still intrigued him.

He realized he was in love with her when it was too late, she was leaving for law school when he decided to confess to her. He couldn't do it, she had a life ahead of her, something she needed to make of herself. What's that phrase? If you love her, let her go. Jake thought and that's exactly what he did. He let her go for six years he let his emotions die for her, convincing himself she was never what he wanted and just a phase he was going through. Now with her so close to him, he realized he was never over her. Great, just fucking great. Jake was in love with her. Still. Damn.

_To Be Continued..._

Well, this chapter is LOOONG. Sorry btw, but it gave some vital information. It's sort of an original, hope it goes over well. It has it all, humor, adventure, romance, sex, mystery, and crawfish! Hope you enjoy.


End file.
